Many different types, styles, and versions of conventional board games are commercially available, and have been played by persons of all ages and backgrounds for several generations. Typically, such board games include a physical game board with a static graphical representation of a game playing surface on one side, and a plurality of physical game pieces such as dice, cards, game currency, and/or other paper, plastic and/or metal pieces.
Personal computing devices are ubiquitous in modern society, with many persons owning and/or operating multiple personal computing devices daily. Many personal computing devices are internet-accessible, and some such personal computing devices have large display screens and/or may be oriented and supported with their display screens facing upwardly. The personal computing devices may be used for any one or more uses including business, personal data management, and entertainment such as electronic games.